The Luckiest Man Alive
by UltimateRider
Summary: One-shot! Sequel to "I'll Wait For You." After 2 years, John finally comes back for her. RYRO! Warning: some Bobby bashing.


**Title: The Luckiest Man Alive**

**Author: UltimateRider**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. They belong to Marvel.**

**Rating: PG-13 or T just to be safe**

**Pairing: John and Rogue**

**Summary: One-shot! Sequel to I'll Wait For You. After 2 years, John finally comes back. **

It had taken him two years to fulfill his promise and come back for her. He would've come back sooner but things kept getting in the way. First, there was that whole thing with the cure not being permanent. And when Magneto found out, he started rallying another group of mutants to go up against the homo sapiens. And of course, with him being Magneto's right hand man, he couldn't just drop everything and run back to her. It wasn't that he didn't want to; it simply wasn't the right time.

But he did get to see her though. When Magneto tried to attack the White House, the X-Men were there and when he saw her, he silently thanked Professor Xavier for having chosen leather for the X-Men's uniforms.

She was just so stunning and beautiful that she literally took his breath away. The black leather clung to her body like a second skin and the zipper in the front was just low enough to show a good amount to cleavage.

Not being able to take his eyes from her, he tried to go to her but that ice prick just had to ruin everything again. And so he fought him with everything he had. He wasn't going to be defeated again like he was the last time they met. He ended up knocking the lights out of that ice prick with his bare hands and without the need of his powers. And boy, did that feel good! He had been wanting to do that for a long time - ever since that ice cube broke the heart of the girl he loves.

They ended up losing the battle and retreated, leaving the X-Men victorious once again. He didn't care too much though because he got to see her. And he was pretty sure he saw her smile at him when he punched that ice prick.

A few weeks later, they tried another attack but this time it was on the Pentagon. And boy, did it backfire on them. Someone must've tipped those homo sapiens off because even though they had a large number of powerful mutants fighting on their side, they were still severely outnumbered and were quickly defeated.

He had managed to escape but Magneto was captured and the last time he heard, the master of magnetism was currently serving his life sentence in a plastic prison. And this time he didn't have Mystique to break him out.

So that's when he decided to go back. It had been two years and he missed her terribly. Sure it was honorable fighting for what he believed in but he learned that it wasn't worth it if she wasn't by his side.

When he arrived at the mansion, she had run up to him and given him a bone-crushing hug. Everyone else weren't as welcoming. He didn't care though. The girl that managed to steal his heart was with him and life couldn't be better.

Later, he found out that she had control over her powers and apparently it was all because of the cure. They were standing under a big oak tree and as soon as the words had left her mouth, he pulled her to him and kissed her without a hesitation.

It was now a year after he came back and they currently standing under the same tree. She was smiling at him, her eyes burning bright with love just for him. She looked so beautiful. Her hair was up in a bun with her white streaks framing her face delicately and her long veil ran down her back. Her white dress just made her seem even more like the angel he always thought she was.

He continued smiling at her and never broke eye contact with her even as the priest begin to address him.

"And do you, John Allerdyce, take Marie Rogue to be your lawfully wedded wife…"

He gave her hands that he was holding with his own a gentle squeeze and mouthed '_I love you._' He was ready to spend the rest of his life with this girl.

"…to have and to hold, in sickness and in health…"

Her friends had been skeptical about them at first mostly because they didn't trust him after he betrayed them. But she stood by him and eventually they accepted him and them as a couple and had given them their blessings. Of course, he was still working hard to regain their trust.

"…for as long as you both shall live?"

But here they were - ready to face the world together …as husband and wife.

"I do."

Rogue's smile broke into a grin as a few tears slipped down her cheeks. '_I love you…'_ she mouthed to him.

"Then it gives me great pleasure to now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

He didn't have to be told twice as he took her in his arms and captured her lips with his. All around them, their family and friends applauded and cheered even Bobby and Kitty who were now married and expecting their first child. Even though John had made many mistakes before, they all knew that those two belonged together.

When John pulled back, he cupped his wife's face with his hands and said softly, "I love you so much, Rogue. Thank you for making me the luckiest man alive."

Rogue took a hold of his hands and laid a soft kiss on them. "Come on, Mr. John Allerdyce. Let's go spend the rest of our lives together…"

John grinned and laid another kiss on her soft lips. "Let's go then, Mrs. John Allerdyce."

With that, they ran down the aisle toward the rest of their lives.

**AN: Well I hope you guys enjoyed it. Sorry it took me so long to write this sequel. I am now working on the sequel for I'll Love You Forever so expect that one to be coming out soon. Now hit that nice little button and review please!**


End file.
